Hero of Bowerstone
The Hero of Bowerstone is the main protagonist of Fable 2, even though his/her gender and alignment is completely up to the player, this article focuses on the evil version. For the good version click here! Background Starting off as a struggling orphan on the streets of Bowerstone with his/her sister Rose, the two witness a travelling trader named Murgo attempting to sell a "magic" music box for five gold coins. A blind seer encourages the two to get the gold coins in order to but the box. So he/she and Rose help a guard gather a few lost arrest warrants, but after gathering them all, he/she gives them to a thug named Arfur, which seals the fate of Old Town. He/she also ruins a photoshoot, smashes the entire stock of a shopkeeper, tears two lovers apart and gives a bottle of alchohol back to an alchoholic trying to quit. After buying the music box, he/she and Rose wish to live in Castle Fairfax, but it seemingly doesn't work and dissapears. But that night, the two are summoned to the castle and find out that one of them is the fourth hero who represents strength, skill and will. Lucien Fairfax, out of fear shoots Rose and the her, causing him/her to go flying out of the window and land on the street below. He/she is then found by a dog and Theresa, who takes him/her back to a gypsy camp. When he/she recovers from the injuries, Theresa tells him/her that in order to gain revenge on Lucien, he/she must find the hero's of strength, skill and will. Then, he/she sets out to find Hammer, the hero of strength. But, the road to Bowerstone is blocked, due to fear that the bandit Thaarg will come and kill the citizens. The guard tells him/her to find and kill the bandit and his men if he/she wants to enter Bowerstone market. On the way, the hero kills a few rabbits and one or two travelling traders out of cold blood on the way. When he/she arrives, bandits immediately attack, but using a combination of magic, ranged and melee combat easily dispatches them. Enraged, Thaarg faces the hero himself, but is killed quickly, the hero cuts off his head as a trophy and finds two of Thaargs prisoners. But instead of freeing them, he/she gives the key to a slave trader. When he/she arrives back in Bowerstone, Theresa says that she has been delayed and that the hero ought to get some more gold in order to buy better weapons. So he/she does a few jobs, breaks into other peoples houses and steals their possesions to sell, digs for gold and begs. He/she also vists Bowerstone Old Town and finds out that ever since he/she gave the warrants to Arfur, the town guards were fired and the town become lawless, povertyridden and rough town. After gaining enough money to buy stronger weapons, Theresa arrives and gives him/her a few cards giving a slight glimpse of the future and shows her a part of the tattered spire, where Lucien resides. On the way to Oakfield, where Hammer lives, the hero is forced to fight a few bandits before finally arriving. The hero finds the temple of light where he/she has to gain more renown in order to escort Hammer down the wellspring cave. Therefore, he/she aids a ghost in vengeance (which results in the person killing themself), killing the bandit dash and helping an archaeologist. He/she is eventually allowed to escort Hammer into the cave, where he/she remains silent. After being attacked by several groups of hollow men, Hammer finally manages to fill the jug, but finds out that her father is being attacked by one of Luciens agents. Even though a distraught Hammer runs off, the hero just heartlessly walks. As a result, Hammer's father is killed. On her fathers funeral, the hero simply shrugs and shows other signs of insensitivity throughout. After Theresa arrives to explain Hammer's role in the quest, the hero relaxes by murdering several people, joining the assasins and being payed to kill several targets, stealing, doing jobs, buying better weapons, getting drunk and sleeping with prostitutes. When Theresa calls him/her back to the hero's guild, he/she is told to travel to brightwood and find the hero of will, Garth. On the way, the hero kills more people who happen to be in the way including enemies. After arriving at Brightwood tower, he/she is immediately attacked by spire guards, after fighting his/her way through the countless waves of enemies, Garth is kidnapped by Luciens commandant. Theresa then calls the hero back to the guild. Due to the countless evil deeds, the hero's appearance now consists of pale skin and red eyes. Theresa sends Hammer and the hero to Westcliff, where they travel through and kill the bandits in the bandit camp and kill several balvarines in the howling halls. They eventually arrive in the westcliff camp and the hero goes to the crucible, but due to him/her not being famous enough, he/she is rejected entry in. In order to get in, the hero gains renown by aiding bandits in killing a farmer, joining the temple of shadows and sacrificing people, killing all of the inhabitants in Oakfield and destroying the harvest and shooting gargoyles. After becoming famous enough he/she enters the crucible and fights through the rounds with ease. He/she is then selected by Luciens army and gains entry into the spire. When he/she arrives the commandant summons him/her where he/she faces a bit of torture, a few weeks later he/she communicates to Garth, who's a prisoner in the spire. He/she is then made to go to the detention centre where he/she heartlessly starves a few`prisoners. A few weeks later, he/she is asked by the commandant to kill bob, he/she willingly agrees and does so with pleasure. 10 years later, Garth breaks out and frees the hero, after fighting through several hordes of spire guards. After arriving back in oakfield (which has become dark and torn up due to the massacre) Theresa takes Garth back to the guild and explains his role in the quest. Whilst settling back in, the hero kills many people, marries someone, but cheats on him/her and kills a few other wives/husbands and buys better weapons and strengthens his/her magic. But due to his/her evil deeds in the spire, his/her skin has gone cracked repulsive, eyes green and horns have grown out of his/her head. After meeting hammer and setting out to find Reaver, the hero of skill, he/she is forced to fight a few banshees and hordes of hollow men, he/she finally arrives in Bloodstone, but because he/she isn't famous enough, Reaver refuses to join the quest. So the hero aids a conman, then kills him, finds a treasure island, and sets out to find charlie the explorer, but allows him to get killed by hollow men. After reaver agrres, he tells the hero to deliver a seal to the shadow court, in which he/she sacrifices the youth and beauty of an innocent teenage girl in order to save his/her own, impressing Reaver. After having to escape Bloodstone, the three are teleported back to the hero's hill, but the ritual is interrupted by Lucien Fairfax, who then kills the his/her dog and almost kills the hero again. But after waking up from a nightmare world, the hero shoots Lucien, killing him. Theresa then gives him/her a choice, revive all those who died in the spire, revive his/her family and dog or millions of gold. The hero chooses the gold, much to the disgust of Albion. A few years later, the hero buys castle Fairfax and becomes ruler of Albion. Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necessary Evil